


Thaw

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Tomb Raider 1, awakening in 1945
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Cold.Pain.Warm?





	Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting a new chapter of anything forever and then coming back with this instead. I wrote it yesterday late at night, not sure if it's any good but it was an... interesting writing exercise.

Cold.

Pain.

Warm?

Cold.

Hurt. Hurt. _Hurt._

Help!

Pain.

Help. Qualopec!

No.

Why?

Hurt. Cold. Pain.

Betrayal.

Hurt cold pain love.

Hate?

Hate hate hate hate hate.

Cold. Pain.

Tihocan.

Hate. Desperation. Hate.

Alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Cold. Hand. Cold, stinging, cold, warm.

Hand. Foot.

Cold. Hot. Cold. Stinging, hurt.

Crack.

 

* * *

 

 

Cold. Warm.

Warm. Sting.

Crack. Crack crack.

Hands, arms, legs, feet. Hurt.

Head. Hurts.

Crack. Breeze.

Warm. Warm breeze warm warm warm _air._

Breathe into lungs.

Open eyes.

Bright!

Shut.

Headache.

 

* * *

 

 

Cold. Warm. Wet.

Cold, smooth… Sharp! Pain.

Slippery.

Hands, feet, one two, one two.

Wet. _Dirt._

_Hot hot hot._

Sun?

Sun rays. Hot. Welcome.

Lie down. Sand.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirst.

Open eyes. Bright? Yes. Too bright? No.

Thirst.

Yellow sand. Horizon. Blurry.

Thirst.

Move forward. Forward. Move!

Thirst.

Move!

 

* * *

 

 

Cool. Thirst.

Thirsty, but cool.

Better.

Still thirsty, but better.

Tihocan – oh.

Hate him. He betrayed… Hate him…

Why? How could he?

Qualopec?

Why?

Love. Betrayal.

Hurt.

Tiredness.

Headache.

Rest.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirsty!

She's thirsty.

It's cool and darker.

Night. Evening?

Where is she?

The prison.

Eternal unrest…?

_When is she?_

Tihocan, Qualopec… no…

They wouldn't…

They did.

She loves them. They love her.

They betrayed her...

No. They couldn't…

They betrayed her! _They betrayed her!_

No no nonono nononononoNO!

A dream.

(Not a dream.)

Delusion.

(Not a delusion.)

The feeling of a body freezing…

It's too real.

Reality.

They betrayed her.

 

* * *

 

 

Pain and fire. Inside, only inside.

Wood. Trees? Splinters. It hurts. It doesn't matter.

Warm. Blood? Fist. Splinters. Pain hurt rage blood splinters _how dare they???_

Ears hurt. So much noise. Everything was quiet. It's too loud.

Broken wood? Not loud.

Trampled ground? Not loud.

Screaming? Crying? Cursing their names? Loud. Not loud enough.

Screaming until hoarse.

Hate.

How dare they did this to her. (Why did it happen to her? Where is she? Why her?)

Blood. Splinters. Hate.

She hates them.

(She loves them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Denial. Anger. I think the next three stages would come a little more slowly. (But yes, I think Natla went through all five stages of grief after waking up.)


End file.
